


Emerald and Amethyst

by Asgardian_Centaur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardian_Centaur/pseuds/Asgardian_Centaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Logyn drabbles I've written on tumblr. Now conveniently compiled in one place. Titles contain links to the original tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tchaikovsky

[ Tchaikovsky ](http://asgardian-centaur.tumblr.com/post/98370682550/they-look-up-from-their-making-out-to-see-thor)

Steve blinked at the whispers of faint green mist left behind after Loki and Sigyn vanished. “So, Thor….that was your sister you were talking about?

Thor scratched behind his head, looking almost a little embarrassed. “Yes, that was Sigyn.”

"Is destruction set to classical music a normal date for them? Because if it is I’m not paying for every time they decide they need a night on the town. I’m rich, not that rich," Tony said as he kicked aside a piece of rubble.

"Look on the bright side." Everyone looked at Clint, wondering what kind of bright side he could have come up with. "At least it wasn’t boring."

Natasha, who’d been suspiciously silent for most of this, just rolled her eyes. “We might want to clear our holiday schedules.”

"What, why?" Steve asked.

"You said they liked Tchaikovsky, right?"

Thor nodded. “Liked might not be the word. They used to come here for as many performances as they could.”

"How many productions of The Nutcracker do you think will be put on all over the world?" She asked, letting the sheer numbers, both domestic and international, sink in. "And how many do you think they will be ‘attending’?"

It took them a moment to get it, and then the boys all let out a collective groan.

 

 


	2. Baby Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spell backfires, leaving Loki in a new predicament

[Baby Snake](http://asgardian-centaur.tumblr.com/post/100806577885/what-if-loki-got-stuck-in-the-form-of-a-snake-but)

"Isssss not funny, Sssssigyn," the tiny snake, no bigger than a small coin, hissed in a tiny, high pitched voice. Her husband’s spell had failed, trapping him in this form. She couldn’t help but giggle at how small and adorable he was, and the more she did, the more his agitated wiggles tickled her palm.

"But you’re so cute like this." She gently stroked the top of his head with her finger, and that calmed his squirming. Last thing she wanted was to have him accidentally slither out of her palm. 

"I wanted to be fearssssome!" His tail twitched back and forth.

"And you will be. But right now you’re adorable."

His little tongue darted out and tickled her finger and she giggled again. “Ssssigyn!”

"Alright, alright. Let’s get this fixed," she said, still petting his head and trying not to giggle as she walked away.


	3. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn's thoughts as Cap tries to life Mjolnir

[Denial](http://asgardian-centaur.tumblr.com/post/101282928855/when-steve-budges-it-i-just-imagine-sigyns)

She hadn’t expected it to budge. Steve was a kind man, and no doubt was a good one as well, but the thought of a mortal being able to lift Mjolnir was an idea she had never imagined. Mjolnir must have thought so, too, when she refused to yield any further. “Did you see that, brother?” she whispered, leaning over.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t see anything," he said, sipping at the strong drink  Stark had given them. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing more; her brother’s disbelief was amusement enough.


	4. Familiar Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is given hand-me-down dresses in Asgard, and Loki knows exactly who she got them from.

[Familiar Dress](http://asgardian-centaur.tumblr.com/post/102589643335/i-want-those-dresses-to-be-sigyn-s-like-from-when)

_The metal chest piece dropped to the ground with a thud that he was certain would let the others know where they’d wandered off to. Sigyn seemed unconcerned. Her arms went around his shoulders and pulled him close. Careful so as not to snag the blue fabric against the bark—she did like this dress after all— he hiked the fabric up around her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, panting his name against his his cheek, and they made use of what little time they had left…_

He knew his mother had saved the dresses, some reason he couldn’t remember but now wished he did. And despite how bizarre it was to see his brother’s mortal walking around in his wife’s old clothes, and he did have to mask the stunned look he surely wore, he could understand the logic of it. Sigyn was taller, but they were of a similar build so the dresses shouldn’t be awkward for Jane to move around in.


	5. Secret Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap learns the real identity of his new friend.

[Secret Identity](http://asgardian-centaur.tumblr.com/post/103105408585/a-ficlet-inspired-by-the-tags-in-nanihoos-post)

Steve looked from Thor to Sigyn, still reeling from the bombshell they’d dropped on him. Neither one was making direct eye contact; Thor kept glancing out the window and Sigyn’s arms were folded across her chest as she looked at the floor. 

Oh, he had a thousand and one questions. About her involvement, if there had been any. About how a girl like Sigyn had ended up married to Loki. About why she was even on Earth in the first place. But there was one question above all other that gnawed at him:  _Why hadn’t they told him sooner?_  Logistically, their secrecy made sense but it still hurt that they had kept it from him for that long.

"Why did you wait to tell me?" he asked.

"We did not want to risk any hostility towards my brother to be transferred to her."

Steve tried to imagine how he would have reacted had they been truthful in the first place. He liked to think he wouldn’t have thought any differently of her, that he wouldn’t have judged her, even if he was angry at the destruction her husband caused. But emotions were impossible to predict. “Do the others know yet?”

Sigyn shook her head. “You’re the first we’ve told.”

"You’re an honorable man. If anyone could vouch for my sister it’s you. You’ve seen her, come to know her; you can tell she’s not a threat."

Probably. He still wished they’d told him, but in the past few months she had proved she wasn’t like her husband. “Stark’s going to shit himself when we tell him.”

Sigyn looked up, and hope shined in Thor’s eyes. “You’ll help us tell the others, then?” he asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, smiling. "But you have to help clean up if Banner gets angry."


	6. Do It for the Vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn and Amora shenanigans and Sif to the rescue

[Do It for the Vine](http://asgardian-centaur.tumblr.com/post/103957786960/nanihoo-i-need-a-show-or-movie-done-about)

"Do it for the vine!" Amora called out.

"What does a vine have to do with anything?" Sigyn answered, the rare book they discovered in one hand and the crystal that had been next to it in the other.

"Nevermind, it’s phrase I picked up on Midgard. Just do the spell already."

Sif could hear their arguing for a few more minutes before there was a loud explosion, followed by the two women screaming. Sif just rolled her eyes and picked up her sword, unsure of what she’d find but knowing she’d have to pull them out of whatever fire they started.

 


End file.
